scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon's Characters/Gallery
OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) OK.K.O.!.Let's.Be.Heroes.Minisode.S01E04.jpg|K.O. Screen Shot 2018-03-17 at 10.09.56 PM.png|Enid Lakewood_Plaza_Turbo_308.png|Radicles Lakewood_Plaza_Turbo_159.png|Mr. Gar Carol_(Short)_71.png|Carol We've.Got.Fleas.mkv_000214008.png|Dendy Screenshot_(3864).png|A Real Magic Skeleton Jethros_All_Yours_284.png|Brandon I_Am_Dendy_screen55.png|Mr. Logic Jethros_All_Yours_236.png|Ms. Mummy Beardo-0.png|Beardo Screenshot_(4055).png|Drupe Red_Action.png|Red Action Gregg.png|Gregg Bell.png|Bell Beefer KO_S1E01_09001.png|Mega Football Baby Nick_Army-0.png|Nick Army Joff.png|Joff the Shaolin Monk Punching_Judy-0.png|Punching Judy Ted.png|Ted the Viking and Foxy Enids_Bad_Day_19.png|Neil Rippy_Roo.png|Rippy Roo Laserblast_floating_head.png|Laser Blast Elodie.jpg|Elodie Commercial_41.png|Colewort We've.Got.Fleas.mkv_000546841.png|Potato Chameleon_Jr..png|Chameleon Jr. Gladys!.jpg|Gladys Gertie.png|Gertie Ginger-0.png|Ginger Joe_Cuppa.png|Joe Cuppa CrinklyWrinklyYouAreRad2.png|Crinkly Wrinkly News_1.png|Dynamite Watkins Pird.png|Pird S1E34_Captain_Planet_Pow_Card.png|Captain Planet S1E34_I_am_Kwame.png|Kwame 12.png|Dr. Blight OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv_000057224.png|Lord Boxman Lakewood_Plaza_Turbo_371.png|Darrell ShannonLet'sBeFriends9.png|Shannon Sibling_Rivalry.mkv_000141997.png|Raymond Screenshot_(3021).png|Ernesto Jethros_All_Yours_167.png|Jethro We've.Got.Fleas.mkv_000132297.png|Mikayla Profv.png|Professor Venomous 33333333.png|Fink C.png|Shadowy Figure Stop_Attacking_the_Plaza.mkv_000629170.png|Cosma P.png|T.K.O. My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) Jenny-xj-9-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-39.jpg|Jenny / XJ-9 brad-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-14.7.jpg|Brad tucker-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.7.jpg|Tucker nora-wakeman-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-87.7.jpg|Nora Wakeman sheldon-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-22.2.jpg|Sheldon brit-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.64.jpg|Brit tiff-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-59.7.jpg|Tiff queen-vexus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.24.jpg|Queen Vexus don-prima-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.39.jpg|Don Prima vega-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-64.jpg|Vega drab-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-55.2.jpg|Drab tuff-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.63.jpg|Tuff melody-locust-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.71.jpg|Melody Locust commander-smytus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.58.jpg|Commander Smytus armagedroid-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.94.jpg|Armagedroid killgore-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-80.9.jpg|Killgore rizinski-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.27.jpg|Mr. Pigott mr-pigott-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-61.8.jpg|Rizinski ptersa-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.35.jpg|Ptersa mr-smelhaus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.4.jpg|Mr. Smelhaus tammy-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.27.jpg|Tammy olga-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.47.jpg|Olga sludge-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-26.jpg|Sludge letta-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.5.jpg|Letta lenny-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-15.6.jpg|Lenny xj1-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.73.jpg|XJ1 xj2-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-4.95.jpg|XJ2 xj3-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-26.2.jpg|XJ3 xj4-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.22.jpg|XJ4 xj5-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.14.jpg|XJ5 xj6-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-74.3.jpg|XJ6 xj7-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.26.jpg|XJ7 xj8-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.33.jpg|XJ8 silver-shell-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-8.39.jpg|Silver Shell mog-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-96.1.jpg|Mog misty-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.8.jpg|Misty squish-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-1.48.jpg|Squish orion-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-18.8.jpg|Orion krackus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-3.89.jpg|Krackus teacher-mrs-pullium-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-79.2.jpg|Mrs. Pullium jantrice-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.67.jpg|Jantrice boss-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.99.jpg|Boss mopey-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.3.jpg|Mopey Dismal-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-68.5.jpg|Dismal Soggy-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-70.jpg|Soggy vladmir-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-57.jpg|Vladmir Lancer-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-55.7.jpg|Lancer Bc911031c57f5b593c14debdae5520ffd6c7712f_hq.jpg|Hammer Brother mudslinger-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-34.3.jpg|Mudslinger Nick Jameson daf-officer-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-4.12.jpg|Daf Officer Monster-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-4.75.jpg|Monster Dude-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-36.3.jpg|Dude Tourist-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-30.jpg|Tourist japanese-man-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.13.jpg|Japanese Man japanese-kid-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-37.3.jpg|Japanese Kid fireman-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-35.jpg|Fireman ivan-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.17.jpg|Ivan eyedrop-salesman-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.8.jpg|Eyedrop Salesman mechanic--my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-66.2.jpg|Mechanic salesman-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.99.jpg|Salesman worker-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.6.jpg|Worker mezmer-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.56.jpg|Mezmer climber-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.7.jpg|Climber nanobot-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-4.07.jpg|Nanobot geek-boy-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-96.3.jpg|Geek Boy drone-1-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.24.jpg|Drone 1 drone-1-2-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-8.15.jpg|Drone 2 perseus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.4.jpg|Perseus fatty-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-80.8.jpg|Fatty julian-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.4.jpg|Julian fly-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-47.1.jpg|Fly teapot-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-46.1.jpg|Teapot todd-sweeney-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-33.5.jpg|Todd Sweeney todds-mother-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-78.3.jpg|Todd's Mother todds-father-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.1.jpg|Todd's Father lieutenant-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.14.jpg|Lieutenant lieutenant-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-85.9.jpg|Lieutenant (2) vampire-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.9.jpg|Vampire ensign-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-78.jpg|Ensign dispatch-officer-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-10.3.jpg|Dispatch Officer gigawhatt-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.04.jpg|Gigawhatt critter-1-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-85.1.jpg|Critter 1 critter-2-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-46.2.jpg|Critter 2 critter-3-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-59.3.jpg|Critter 3 kenny-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.62.jpg|Kenny tadpole-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-98.3.jpg|Tadpole frog-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.51.jpg|Frog general-hardscape-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.66.jpg|General Hardscape old-man-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.55.jpg|Old Man spiky-hair-kid-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-39.3.jpg|Jeremy qt2-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-33.1.jpg|QT2 vacubot-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.79.jpg|Vacubot Guard-1-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-12.7.jpg|Guard 1 Guard-2-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-90.9.jpg|Guard 2 Guard-3-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.59.jpg|Guard 3 Snarus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-69.9.jpg|Snarus dr-locus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.94.jpg|Dr. Locus glowing-beautiful-alien-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-1.44.jpg|Glowing Beautiful Alien wisteria-wakeman-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.21.jpg|Wisteria Wakeman mistique-store-manager-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.58.jpg|Mistique Store Manager shelonius-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-17.4.jpg|Shelonius jennibel-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.72.jpg|Jennibel lilacorn-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-68.4.jpg|Lil'Acorn pirate-captain-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-1.18.jpg|Pirate Captain Special-agent-1-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-11.1.jpg|Special Agent 1 Special-agent-2-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.67.jpg|Special Agent 2 Special-agent-3-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-8.6.jpg|Special Agent 3 Special-agent-4-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-11.2.jpg|Special Agent 4 howard-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-2.54.jpg|Howard phil-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.91.jpg|Phil vacu-san-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.33.jpg|Vacu-San violet-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-47.1.jpg|Violet vicki-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-4.23.jpg|Vicki ranch-dude-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-92.7.jpg|Ranch Dude alien-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.72.jpg|Alien Ben-franklin-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-18.3.jpg|Ben Franklin Uncle-wizzly-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-34.9.jpg|Uncle Wizzly Abe-lincoln-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-81.6.jpg|Abe Lincoln Welcome to the Wayne (2017) ansi-molina-welcome-to-the-wayne-78.4.jpg|Ansi Molina ollie-timbers-welcome-to-the-wayne-6.9.jpg|Ollie Timbers saraline-timbers-welcome-to-the-wayne-3.39.jpg|Saraline Timbers leif-bornewell-iii-welcome-to-the-wayne-22.2.jpg|Leif Bornewell III jonah-bishop-welcome-to-the-wayne-9.9.jpg|Jonah Bishop george-the-doorman-welcome-to-the-wayne-57.8.jpg|George the Doorman Mail Those Card Boys 25.png|Masterson spy-from-apartment-8i-welcome-to-the-wayne-75.9.jpg|Spy From Apartment 8i Flowershirt.jpg|Flowershirt clara-rhone-welcome-to-the-wayne-3.03.jpg|Clara Rhone wendell-wasserman-welcome-to-the-wayne-4.9.jpg|Wendell Wasserman andrei-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.81.jpg|Andrei john-keats-welcome-to-the-wayne-5.25.jpg|John Keats julia-wiles-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.3.jpg|Julia Wiles tony-stanza-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.53.jpg|Tony Stanza Dennis_pfp.png|Dennis O’Bannon Randy-welcome-to-the-wayne-48.8.jpg|Randy Tumblr ojsxmk6V6c1tbw4hqo1 1280.png|Arcsine Furton Binklemurton.PNG|Furton Binklemurton Screenshot_2.png|Madison Payne Screenshot_1.png|Garrison Payne Gleeco Man.png|Gleeco Man Katherine Alice.PNG Goodness.png Albert Molina.png Harvey Timbers.png Olympia Timbers.png Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004) 1257603262761 f.jpg|Ami Onuki 1243502677797 f.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura Kaz.jpg|Kaz Harada Jang-Keng & Tekirai 2.png|Jang Keng and Tekirai Domo-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-92.1.jpg|Domo harmony-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.54.jpg|Harmony King chad by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dckjflx.jpg|King Chad Eldwin-blair-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.87.jpg|Eldwin Blair wall-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.4.jpg|Wall 2017-10-24 20-44-20.185.jpg|Vlad Nicolai-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.88.jpg|Nicolai Mitch.jpg|Mitch Atchan.jpg|Atchan Julie 10.jpg|Julie Master-pang-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.87.jpg|Master Pang Master-franz-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.45.jpg|Master Franz Madame-blubbery-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.1.jpg|Madame Blubbery mr-master-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.21.jpg|Mr. Master big-foot-creature-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.86.jpg|Big Foot Creature delivery-boy-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.8.jpg|Delivery Boy laundry-guy-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-17.2.jpg|Laundry Guy warden-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-60.jpg|Warden Courtney-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-18.7.jpg|Courtney phantom-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-17.3.jpg|Phantom mei-pie-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-52.2.jpg|Mei Pie judge-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-96.jpg|Judge 1240168836015_f.jpg|Mickey Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_4.png evil-ami-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.94.jpg|Evil Ami evil-yumi-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.08.jpg|Evil Yumi evil-kaz-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-25.9.jpg|Evil Kaz carnivore-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.88.jpg|Carnivore scar-tissue-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-43.1.jpg|Scar Tissue road-kill-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.55.jpg|Road Kill Peter-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.84.jpg|Peter Zeke-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.93.jpg|Zeke Skeeter-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-74.5.jpg|Skeeter Jarhead-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.93.jpg|Jarhead Pizza Face.PNG|Pizza Face Prom Queen.PNG|Prom Queen yak-driver-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-26.3.jpg|Yak Driver sauerkraut-malone-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-84.4.jpg|Sauerkraut Malone instructor-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-98.4.jpg|Instructor el-diablo-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-72.2.jpg|El Diablo mayor-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-96.5.jpg|Mayor Monet-renoir-blanche-duboise-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.48.jpg|Monet Renoir/Blanche Duboise slick-shady-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.59.jpg|Slick Shady Veronica-west-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.9.jpg|Veronica West Dr-mysto-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.53.jpg|Dr. Mysto Bum-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.05.jpg|Bum Agent-x-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-84.7.jpg|Agent X Fan-club-president-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-18.8.jpg|Jill flash-backman-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.39.jpg|Flash Backman timmys-father-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.13.jpg|Timmy's Father timmy-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.22.jpg|Timmy pierre-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.08.jpg|Pierre captain-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.63.jpg|Captain silky-lame-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-42.3.jpg|Silky Lame school-boy-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.12.jpg|School Boy nanny-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-55.2.jpg|Nanny beefeater-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.79.jpg|Beefeater rod-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-97.jpg|Rod axel-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.54.jpg|Axel king-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-65.6.jpg|King janice-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.8.jpg|Janice thomas-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-94.3.jpg|Thomas tramm-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.29.jpg|Tramm executive-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-13.5.jpg|Executive reporter-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.12.jpg|Reporter cow-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.26.jpg|C.O.W Ms-patience-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.4.jpg|Ms. Patience sy-lantz-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.02.jpg|Sy Lantz alien-dictator--hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-64.3.jpg|Alien Dictator wacky-wally-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.17.jpg|Wacky Wally old-zillionaire-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.84.jpg|Old Zillionaire critic-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-96.9.jpg|Critic production-assistant--hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.66.jpg|Production Assistant news-woman-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-85.7.jpg|News Woman sales-person-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.75.jpg|Sales Person engineer-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-17.2.jpg|Engineer doctor-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.3.jpg|Doctor zeke-2-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-42.9.jpg|Farmer Zeke Rumaki-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-84.jpg|Rumaki Clerk-2-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.56.jpg Coot-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.41.jpg maid-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-45.1.jpg|Maid vendor-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.86.jpg|Vendor evil-anchorman-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.32.jpg|Evil Anchorman Granny-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-33.5.jpg|Granny electric-slide-guy-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.56.jpg|Electric Slide Guy Professor-marvelous-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-16.2.jpg|Professor Marvelous Ma-well-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-48.5.jpg|Ma Well Kungfoolio-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-67.3.jpg|Kungfoolio tooth-fairy-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-3.04.jpg|Tooth Fairy manugian-leader-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-37.9.jpg|Manugian Leader biker-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-70.6.jpg|Biker crazy-stixx-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.07.jpg|Crazy Stixx Screencap-puffyamiyumi-2-clip-07 full.jpg|Zombies Motor Psycho Mamas.PNG|Motor-Psycho Mamas Mummy.png|Mummy alien-1-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-2.3.jpg|Alien 1 Alien-2-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.36.jpg|Alien 2 oc-watley-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.06.jpg|OC Watley ed-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-89.3.jpg|Ed myrna-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-95.8.jpg|Myrna nurse-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-60.8.jpg|Nurse mega-bully-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-88.5.jpg|Mega Bully creature-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.3.jpg|Creature rocky-sukiyaki-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-54.1.jpg|Rocky Sukiyaki decibel-destroyer-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.04.jpg|Decibel Destroyer Murray-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-82.5.jpg|Murray knoble-knight-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.71.jpg|Knoble Knight becker-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-2.41.jpg|Becker decker-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.6.jpg|Decker waiter-3-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.28.jpg|Waiter (3) bill-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.49.jpg|Bill skinny-man-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.41.jpg|Skinny Man peavely-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-36.7.jpg|Peavely parsephus-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.99.jpg|Parsephus libnik-148-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.72.jpg|Libnik 148 domotaur-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.34.jpg|Domotaur flea-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-17.9.jpg|Flea darrell-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.02.jpg|Darrell muscle-bound-guy-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.78.jpg|Muscle Bound Guy security-guard-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.62.jpg|Security Guard wasabi-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.3.jpg|Wasabi Kaz kid.PNG|Kids pal-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.84.jpg|P.A.L auctioneer-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.74.jpg|Auctioneer bully-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.89.jpg|Bully slim-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-89.9.jpg|Slim hick-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.84.jpg|Hick mr-bajinkers-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-26.3.jpg|Mr. Bajinkers Clerk-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-82.5.jpg|Clerk charity-worker-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-2.76.jpg|Charity Worker mime-876-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.54.jpg|Mime 876 squirrel-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.41.jpg|Squirrel cheeseburger-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-4.12.jpg|Cheeseburger kid-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.4.jpg|Kid concert-promoter--hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.11.jpg|Concert Promoter waiter-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-33.7.jpg|Waiter pet-store-clerk-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.99.jpg|Pet Store Clerk woman-rider-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.98.jpg|Woman Rider Category:Galleries